


A Fell Evening

by wetdryvac



Category: Animal Crossing
Genre: Insects, Multi, Stinging, Wasp - Freeform, Wasps, breadlik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdryvac/pseuds/wetdryvac
Summary: Breadlik for wasps.
Relationships: wasps/treeshakers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Fell Evening

**Author's Note:**

> A terrible poem.

I liv in tree  
where leaves are red  
a peaceful hum  
a quiet spread  
but wen the shake  
knocks me from bed  
I liv the meme  
I sting the hed


End file.
